


home

by dinosar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, this is so self indulgent bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosar/pseuds/dinosar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kuroo is woken up in the middle of the night, but he doesn't mind since it's for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever not be shitty at titles
> 
> ANYWAY hi i wrote this at 4am on basically no sleep so?? idk if it's good i just love them and i want more kurodai in this world and it's rly short (way shorter than what i usually write) but w/e
> 
> this is set sometime when theyre in college and theyve been living together and dating for a while :')

When Tetsurou is woken up in the middle of the night, a hand on his arm shaking him insistently, the first thought in his sleep-addled mind is that there _must_ be something wrong. His eyes crack open, struggling to see in the darkness blanketing the room, and he just barely makes out a fuzzy, dark shape beside him.

 

“If you're the grim reaper or something, can you come back a little later? I'm too tired to die right now,” he mumbles, eyes slowly drifting shut once more as he sinks into his pillow more comfortably.

 

He hears a chuckle, followed by a familiar yet _very_ unexpected voice. “Why am I not surprised that you're so lazy that you'd try to put off death?”

 

Tetsurou's eyes immediately fly open again, fully alert now as he sits up and rubs his eyes. “Daichi?” he asks, voice still husky with sleep.

 

“I'm home,” is the reply he gets, and that's all it takes for Tetsurou to throw himself at his boyfriend.

 

Daichi had gone home to Miyagi for a couple weeks to visit his family, since it's summer break. Tetsurou had wanted to go with him, but he hadn't been able to get the time off from work so he'd gotten stuck in Tokyo, all alone in their apartment for over a week.

 

“You're home early,” Tetsurou whispers into Daichi's neck, and the familiar, woodsy scent he'd missed so much is comforting to his tired mind. “I thought you weren't coming home for another three days.”

 

“Yeah, well...I figured you'd be lonely here all by yourself if I stayed away any longer,” Daichi coughs, and Tetsurou can't fight the smile that tugs at his lips when he hears the obvious lie.

 

“It's okay to admit that you missed me, you know,” he tells him, lifting his head from Daichi's shoulder to press their foreheads together.

 

Daichi sighs, and Tetsurou's eyes have adjusted to the dark enough to make out the small, embarrassed smile on his lips. “Okay, _fine_. I missed you, asshole,” he admits, letting his eyes fall shut. “Happy now?”

 

Tetsurou hums. “I missed you too...not that I'm complaining or anything, but why didn't you just wait till the morning to come home? It's like, 4am right now,” he says with a glance at the clock on their nightstand.

 

“I was going to, but...” Daichi pulls away, scratching the back of his neck like he does when he's embarrassed about something. “I was laying in bed, and I just...couldn't sleep, y'know? I haven't really slept well since I left, to be completely honest. I guess it's just hard to sleep when your stupid, annoying hair isn't going up my nose, and it's weird not having to fight anyone for the blankets...”

 

Tetsurou's breath catches in his throat. “Daichi...” Unable to help himself, he pulls Daichi in for a tight hug, burying his face in the crook of his shoulder. “It was hard for me too...the bed felt too empty,” he says softly, nuzzling his face into the soft cotton of Daichi's shirt. It's rare for them to be so frank with each other like this―Tetsurou blames it on how tired they both are.

 

Daichi nudges him a little until he sits back up straight, at which point the brunet cups his jaw and presses a soft, gentle kiss to his lips. Tetsurou leans into it, draping his arms over Daichi's broad shoulders, and when he feels a smile form against his lips, he feels the corners of his own mouth turn up to match.

 

“You taste like coffee,” Tetsurou murmurs when they separate, nuzzling their noses together.

 

Daichi snorts. “I had to keep myself from falling asleep at the wheel somehow, y'know. I wanted to make it here in one piece.”

 

“Mm, I'm glad you did,” Tetsurou sighs, letting go of his boyfriend to lay back down. Now that the shock has worn off, his eyelids are starting to droop tiredly once more. “Now obviously I don't mind being woken up for this, but I'm really fucking tired right now and I wanna cuddle so get your ass under this blanket and hug me,” he orders with a grin, followed by a colossal yawn that makes Daichi's lips quirk.

 

“Someone's needy. Don't I even get a please?” the shorter man asks, but he's already shedding his shirt and jeans as he speaks.

 

“You're the one who decided to drive home in the middle of the night because you missed me,” Tersurou retorts, quirking an eyebrow as he pulls down the blanket on Daichi's side of the bed. “If anyone's needy, it's _you_.”

 

Daichi chuckles, shaking his head as he climbs under the blankets and pulls Tetsurou to his chest, kissing his forehead. “Let's agree on the fact that we're both needy bastards and call it a night, how's that sound?”

 

“Fair enough,” Tetsurou hums, pressing himself closer to Daichi's warmth. He doesn't care that it's already hot as hell in the room―he'd missed his boyfriend, and he was going to get his fill of cuddles after being deprived for so long.

 

“Hey,” Daichi whispers. Tetsurou makes an inquisitive noise, eyes already closed. “Goodnight, Tetsu. I love you.”

 

Tetsurou can't help but smile. “I love you too, you fucking sap.”

 

As he drifts off, Tetsurou finally feels at home again―because even though he hadn't been the one to leave for a few weeks, their shitty little apartment isn't home without Daichi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> get @ me on [tumblr](http://ceesarzeppeli.tumblr.com) and talk to me abt kurodai pls


End file.
